globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zeus3715
Hey all, good luck with the global agenda wiki! Also if you know any information that hasint been added yet, post that on the wiki! If you want to get intact with me my email is zeus3715@yahoo.com Ill check this page as well, any questions/complaints post them below xD --------------------------------------------------------------------------- I wish I could write 10 words instead of 5 >.> Ace240>Haha its all good :) im just trying to keep up with everyone. Thanks for changing the time ^_^ i was trying to find another way to fit action in there its so hard with only 5 words lol ace240> is it okay to delete ppls posts if they dont even know that global agenda takes place on earth and not in space? -.- zeus3715> I deleted his anyway, it had no relevance whatsoever to the story. Which is a rule in the top. Hi! Yeah I´m looking forward to Starcraft II the most, but Global Agenda is pretty much the only (multiplayer) game that interests me in addition to that. Good luck with the contest :) I´m feeling like I should give up already, but I guess I´ll try to post something every now and then to have some kind of a chance of winning. Already tried four other contests, I might not be the luckiest one :P - vrln Keep it up, just keep adding to forums. Never know what happens. Heh... We´ll see. I must say I admire your dedication :p -vrln Oh, I like to write so, this contest is actually pretty fun. I wish sometimes that people would move the plot on instead of continuing to run the same thing over and over again.>zeus3715 The thing about the story, if you were to make it into an article, it would be horrible...too many people havent read the full thing and make contradicting statements as to what happened previously. Or they forgot what they said before, like for instance how Stan is not the main character, but a side character and somebody mentioned Stan had a powersuit? Before in the story Recon had gotten the powersuit, Stan is just one of recon's friends. And why would they need to go to an abandoned warehouse in Dome City to hide when they have their own base? And why would Stan need a doctor to patch him up, it was stated before that he was a medic. Also adding that medics can use chainguns and heavy weaponry...This story really goes against global agenda lore. > zeus3715 hehe yeah, when I said Stan was a medic I meant full out like one of the character classes with a suit and weaponry. And btw the article is too big and neither chrome nor firefox will me add any more :/ -xen hehe yeah. well now its letting me edit again.... MAKE UP YOUR MIND FIREFOX! >:( And imo this is already getting way too long for a wiki page (and off topic too much), so maybe we should suggest finishing this story and starting a new one?>xen Yeah I think that would be good, might have to wait for Issi's permission though. When the story is complete, I will re-write it and edit out the information that goes against the global agenda lore. Did you send me that last message...? Cause if you were reading the beginning, Nick is a Robotics... --Goliath 01:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC) The first word was energy rifle which could be either sniper or robotics, robotics dont sneak into bases, last time I checked. Your making this story exactly like the other one....Its heading toward's the same giant fight at the commonwealth base. yeah, I agree with what you posted in my talk. Is Issi even here? He was signed into steam pretty much all day for the past 2 days, but not today. For the past two days the winners were announced around 12 PST (I think) but nothing yet today. I'll be pretty irritated if all of our work goes ignored, and with the way the second story is unfolding, I'm not sure I can write in it without becoming very irritated. -xen The second story is being written by the same people who did the first....>zeus3715 The answer is: join the anti-spam revolution. You have already shown great dedication, soldier :) -vrln Hehe /salute Issi came back, I wish abit sooner though >.> I'd still like to know why the site went down. Im taking a pause on the second story pretty much because I think that lags the site. After all it went down for like what 2 maybe 3 hours yesterday?>zeus3715 The site went down again today for a short while. A considerable improvement from the time it went down today to the time it went down yesterday. Maybe because people not as many people are spamming the five words story. Actually the keys aren't even for this weekend. When vrln and I talked to Issi he told us that the keys are for the beta after this weekend's, so we have plenty of time. Also, I didn't get a steam friend request from you :/ I tried to find you on there but nothing came up when I searched for your name. -xen Did you check your invites?>zeus3715 I removed what I wrote here after our discussion on Steam. Sorry about all the misconceptions, bad wording and yes, a pretty douche attitude (even though I didn´t intentionally mean it) -vrln